Assassination Classroom -Asano & Ikeda-
by Nakamura Kikuharu
Summary: Ikeda no puede ir al cielo ni al infierno sin poder lograr "su sueño". El presidente Asano lo ayuda a poder lograr ese sueño y al igual lo planea usarlo para sus propios intereses y beneficios. ¿Qué mas cosas interesantes pasaran en esta historia?


_"En el pasado, **Asano Gakuho** tenía un estilo de enseñanza muy similar a la de el profesor Koro. Llego a convertirse en alguien amable y bueno en los mismos estudios en el edificio de la clase E. Sin embargo, uno de sus estudiantes se ha suicidado porque estaban siendo intimidado y no podía defenderse a sí mismo por haber sido demasiado amable. Él creyó que él levantó a sus estudiantes por el camino equivocado y decidió elevarse para convertirse en "fuerte" en lugar de "bueno". Él construyó un nuevo edificio y la cual le trajo recuerdos de su fracaso. Más tarde usa sus técnicas de **lavado de cerebro** para convertir a sus alumnos en un adicto juego desesperado de venganza."_

_"**Ikeda** era un ex estudiante de **Gakuho**, a quien tenían una muy estrecha relación. Fue también durante un tiempo, Ikeda había prometido a Gakuho que iba a crecer hasta ser un "buen" estudiante. Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Ikeda (que fue un suicidio debido a la intimidación frecuente) lo alcanzó, Gakuho más tarde rompió cuando llegó a creer que la muerte de Ikeda deriva de la forma en que se olvidó de hacer Ikeda "fuerte" en lugar de simplemente "bueno". Más tarde el venga a Ikeda."_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: _"Lo siento"_**

Al llegar a casa después de una reunión escolar, he encontrado el broche que mis 3 alumnos de mi primera labor como profesor me han regalado en "ese día" en mi escritorio de trabajo. Al parecer, alguien ha entrado a mi estudio de trabajo, ha sacado el broche del lugar secreto donde lo tenia guardado y lo ha dejado en mi escritorio.

-¡¿Qué rayos-!? -Entro a la habitación y la cerro con cerradura.

-¡PUM! -De la nada, un libro cayo de la repisa.

-¡...!

El libro que a caído en realidad era un álbum de recuerdos de aquellos momentos que vivo siendo profesor de aquellos 3 niños.

-¿Como ha caído esto aquí? realmente no tiene ninguna lógica, no esta para nada cerca de la ventana ni mucho menos hay un gran viento.

-¡!

-¿¡Quién esta ahí!? ¡Salga quien quiera que seas!

Un gran silencio apareció. Después de ese gran silencio, una atmósfera estremecedora y fría paso por todo el cuerpo del presidente Asano.

-"_Si logro atacarte por lo menos una vez, podré ser libre de saltarme las clases_" -Se escucho una voz dulce y clara atrás del presidente Asano.

Una mano se acercó al presidente Asano y lenta y suavemente le toco la espalda.

-Maestro...¿No se acuerda de mi?...

-¡! -Sorprendido, Asano se dio la vuelta y vio a Ikeda con un rostro muy deprimido y rígido.

Esto no puede estar pasando, el esta muerto, lleva muchos años muerto para que de la nada pueda llegar y aparecer.

-¿C-Cómo? Tu...¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es imposible!

-...Maestro...Y-yo no puedo ir al cielo, ni al infierno...¡Y-Yo tengo algo que decirle!

-¿Eh?

-A pesar que sigo siendo un "niño", ¡Y-Yo...

-¿"Tu"? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Yo lo amé, yo lo amo! ...Lo amo, maestro...

-Yo también te amo, yo siempre ame a mis primero 3 especiales estudiantes. Gracias a ustedes estoy aquí.

-¡No me refería a eso! ...Y-Yo lo amó como hombre!

-No es hora de bromear Ikeda, además, tienes que explicarme ¿Cómo estas aquí?

Asano queda pasmado y sigue sin entender lo que esta pasando. ¡Esta el shock! Por mas que trata de entenderlo, no puede ya que no tiene una gran lógica.

-¡Ya te lo dije, maestro! ...no puedo ir al cielo ni al infierno, necesito hacer lo que deseaba hacer.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que deseabas hacer?

-Ah...eh...

Tembloroso y sin poder sacar las palabras. Ikeda toma valor y fuerza...

-¡Deseaba que cuando fuera mayor, yo...y-yo me declararía a usted y...Y-yo ¡Tendría sexo con usted!

-¡! ... No lleves esas bromas tan enserio. Yo estoy casado, tengo un hijo y tu eres mucho menor que yo.

-Ah...uh -Ikeda baja la mirada viendo al suelo.

-¡Muy bien! ... Solo si llegar a resolver este problema de matemáticas -Asano lo dijo mientras agarraba un libro de problemas de matemáticas.

-¿¡Eh!? ah... ¡Bien! ¡Yo aprendí del mejor profesor!

-El problema es: _"Una cuerda está enrollada de forma simétrica alrededor de una barra circular. La cuerda da la vuelta exactamente cuatro veces alrededor de la barra, que tiene una circunferencia de 4 centímetros y una longitud de 12 centímetros."_ ¡Averigua cuánto mide la cuerda! y...¡Revuelve esto mentalmente!

El presidente Asano empezó sonreír aguantando una risa, ya que el problema que le acaba de mencionar a Ikeda es uno de los problemas matemáticos más difíciles del mundo. Solo el 10% de los estudiantes en los 16 países del mundo pudo resolverla, entre esos estudiantes, estaba el Presidente Asano.

-¡Puedo hacerlo! ...Yo... -Ikeda estaba todo abrumado ya que era un problema muy difícil sobretodo porque cuando murió estaba en Secundaria y no tenia un dibujos para guiarse un poco, al igual tiene que resolverlo mentalmente.

Este niño no sera capaz de solucionar ese problema matemático. ¡Su broma llego muy lejos! Yo nunca lo conocí así y para que aprenda a no jugar con ese tipo de cosas...Le he puesto este problema tan difícil que no sera capaz de-

-¡Acabe! -Se sentó en el suelo y sonrió cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ...¡haber!

-La solución es que la cuerda mide 20 centímetros (5x4), porque el problema no requiere saber más matemáticas que el teorema de Pitágoras: en todo triángulo rectángulo, el cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos.

Sabemos que uno de los catetos mide cuatro centímetros y el otro, tres (Una cuarta parte de la longitud de la barra), lo cual nos permite averiguar cuánto mide la hipotenusa. Este resultado nos basta para saber la longitud de la cuerda, Ya que hay cuatro trozos iguales alrededor de la barra.

La hipotenusa es igual a la raíz cuadrada de 25 (16+9), que es 5. Como hay cuatro trozos iguales a lo largo de cilindro, la cuerda mide 20 centímetros (5x4).

-¿C-cómo lo hiciste? ...¡Es imposible!

Joder, estoy tan furioso. ¡¿Cómo un niño como el puede, derrotarme tan fácilmente! Maldita sea.

-He He, ¡Fuiste mi maestro! Ademas soy un niño con una gran imaginación y al igual se mucho sobre el teorema de Pitágoras.

Asano agarró el brazo de Ikeda y lo levanto del suelo. Lo agarro de la cintura y lo lanzo al borde de la cama usando una técnica similar a la de _Nage Waza_ del karate. Asano se le subió encima mientras él permanecía echando sobre su espalda.

-¡...eh! ..M-maestro -su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta ante la posición.

-¿Esto es lo que querías, no? -Asano miró a Ikeda fijamente con ojos de dominante.

-...-

Asano lo voltio y ya que la voz de Ikeda se encontraba detenida en su garganta, Asano selló sus labios con un beso, deslizando su lengua por su boca derritiendo su cuerpo: -Ngh... nnn...

-He~ eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-Cállate...t-torpe!

Ikeda estiró su mano y enroscó sus dedos en el cuello de la camisa de Asano, jalándolo hacia adelanto. Robando sus labios y profundizando el beso aún mas.

-..ugh -Asano mientras lo veía fijamente, le quitaba toda la ropa a Ikeda y también se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior.

El presidente Asano agarró a Ikeda de la cadera y lo sentó en su miembro.

-...¡Ah!

-Solo pon tus manos aquí y levanta tus caderas.

-Ngh...ha...¡Ah! -un tenue entumeciendo recorrió su espina dorsal ante las repetidas embestidas mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie, y cada vez sentía que sus piernas se ibas a rendir, otra fuerte sacudida lo asaltaba y él gemía incoherentemente.

-Haa...ah...Ikeda... -Mientras lo seguía penetrando, al ver el rostro de Ikeda sonrojado y excitado, empiezo a masturbar su miembro mientras lo seguía penetrando consecutivamente.

-Maestro...y-yo...estoy llegando a mi l-limite

Asano contrajo los músculos de su abdomen y se levantó con esfuerzo usando el impulso para tirar a Ikeda de espaldas. Ahora que sus posiciones se habían intercambiado, separó las piernas de Ikeda.

-Ah...Sí, así está mucho mejor... -Oyéndose bastante complacido consigo mismo, Asano penetró profundamente en el cuerpo de Ikeda.

Ikeda trataba de aguantar el gemido que le iba a salir, pero el sonido escapó de sus labios. Era muy erótico: -¡Hnng...ah...!

-¡...h..! -Junto al ronco susurro en su oído, Ikeda sintió que los movimientos llegaban a la máxima velocidad. Asano presionó hacia adentro con fuerza y la mente de Ikeda se quedó en blanco. Su cuerpo y mente estaban siendo completamente arrasados; ni siquiera podía distinguir con certeza que estaba arriba o abajo.

-¡Ah...ah..! -Empujando sin misericordia al borde del placer, la pasión de Ikeda se desbordó.

-¿¡I-Ikeda!? ¿Qué est-

El joven abrazo a el presidente Asano, le dio un beso. Poco a poco empezó a bajar de su cabeza hacia su cadera, llegando a su miembro.

-Ughh... -Ikeda se empezó a sonrojar tanto y empezó a abrir su boca, metiendo el miembro a su boca.

-..oh -Agarró la cabeza de Ikeda y empezó a guiarlo hacia arriba y abajo.

-...ahh -Ikeda lamia consecutivamente mientras mamaba el miembro de el presidente Asano.

-...oh...joder, esto se siente tan bien. Te amo, pequeño.

Ikeda empezó a sonrojarse demasiado por esas cortas palabras.

-M-maestro...y-yo quisiera pasar mucho mas tiempo con usted, yo...quiero ser feliz con usted.

-¡! -Lo abrazó fuertemente.

-...maestro?

-No quiero que te vayas de nuevo. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. No, ya no podría. -Le salió una lagrima mientras decía estas palabras

-Lo siento, maestro...tengo que irme al cielo o al infierno.

-No, tu dijiste _"Quiero ser feliz con usted" _estas diciendo que deseas algo, aun no puedes irte a ningún lugar teniendo deseos, sueños tuyos.

-¡E-Eso es cierto! P-pero, algún día tengo que irme, maestro.

-Pero, antes que pase eso ¡Quédate conmigo!

-B-bien ... m-maestro.

-Una duda...¿Eres un fantasma?

-Algo así, tu puedes verme pero los demás no. Aunque aun puedo tocar las cosas y así~ Aun no soy 100% fantasma.

-Bien, bien. Lo entiendo, aunque realmente es algo muy extraño.

-Lo se...lo se -Se sonrojo un poco.

Aunque mi estudiante favorito haya regresado, no significa que mis formas de enseñanza cambien.

Yo fui quien creó el sistema de la clase E, bajo la idea que tener a alguien que discrimina lo hace a uno progresar más. Mi objetivo es crear un mundo donde el 95% de las personas trabajan y el 5% de la gente es perezosa.

Con el 95% de la escuela centrado en no convertirse en que el 5% (El 5% siendo la Clase E). Para ello se utiliza el asesinato en secreto siendo llevado a cabo en la clase E, como excusa para extorsionar el dinero del gobierno a financiar mi mundo ideal de perfección.

Estoy dispuesto a tomar métodos educativos para el aula dando a toda la escuela una principal lección personal y más tarde sobrealimentando los exámenes finales haciéndolos similar a un examen de la universidad y deliberadamente excluir a la Clase E sólo para asegurarme de que no lo pasen. Sin embargo mi papel como maestro no cambia la falta de atención a mis alumnos y los veo como nada más que herramientas para mis propios fines y para demostrar cuán inferior soy de ellos, estoy dispuestos a derrotar a un estudiante en un combate singular para mostrar cómo debajo están de mi.

Y, ahora que mi estudiante favorito esta aquí...podre ser feliz...

-¡Siendo el rey de este mundo!

-M-maestro...¿? -Ikeda lo mira con ojos en blanco.

-Descuida, yo haré a este mundo mucho mejor...mucho mejor.


End file.
